


Coffee's For Closers

by StrangeStars, tess_genor



Series: An Unlikely Pairing [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: A Fever You Can't Sweat Out (Album), Bondage, Brooklyn, Consensual Kink, Don't Ask Don't Tell, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Leather Kink, M/M, New York City, Non-Canon Relationship, Pre-Panic!, Pretty Odd (Album), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeStars/pseuds/StrangeStars, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess_genor/pseuds/tess_genor





	Coffee's For Closers

M: hungover seb is vv happy in the morning

T: he has a slight headache but nothing too bad and he can still feel ryan’s hand holding his arm while the other hand writes his number

M: it’s all tingling and seb loves it

T: So seb texts him right away even tho he might seem desperate

M: they get coffee that day 

T: yes omg and seb is wearing sunglasses and a hat and ryan is like ??

M: first date outfit goals

T: And seb is a little shocked like u dont know who i am? And ryan’s like ?? err no sorry and seb just smiles and reaches for ryan's hand bc he’s so happy that someone likes him for him

M: awe

T: ryan offers to pay and seb isn’t having it

M: seb is a total gentleman 

T: 100%  
\--------------------

When Sebastian wakes up his head is a little cloudy and his neck is slightly stiff. That’s the last time I fall asleep on the couch he thinks to himself. Making his way to the shower to wash last night off of him, Sebastian stops when he notices black pen on his left arm.   
Sebastian remembers the guy from last night and how he was trying to flirt but kept getting shut down. He was surprised Ryan even gave him his number at all. Sebastian quickly entered the new contact into his phone and turned on the hot water. He needed to be thinking clearly. 

Ryan felt his phone buzz in his pocket, he let go of the shopping cart and took it out. His eyebrow cocked in confusion at unknown number.

Sebastian: Hey Ryan, its Sebastian. I met you last night. I hope this isn’t too soon but can we meet up for coffee sometime today?   
Ryan: Wow i can’t believe you actually remember me. Are you sure you aren’t too hungover to go out?  
Sebastian: Ah so he does talk ;) and I’m fine and if my memory serves me right, you were looking pretty fine last night too.   
Ryan: Damn right I was, im currently shopping right now so how about we meet at starbucks in an hour?  
Sebastian: Can we go somewhere a little bit less public? There’s a really good french coffee shop called Le Paine on 5th ave. It’s super relaxed i promise.  
Ryan: Yeah sure I know the place sounds sweet, see you soon.   
Sebastian: sweet see you there  
\--------------------

Ryan walked into the shop and looked around, He couldn’t spot Sebastian at first so he kept looking around hoping he would spot him. A wave of an arm caught his attention as he spotted Sebastian sitting in the back with a hat in sunglasses on. He went to the table giving Sebastian a look, “What’s the hat for?” Sebastian gave Ryan a quick grin, “Not to come across rude, but does my name sound familiar to you?” Ryan shrugs, “Not really. Should it?” Sebastian laughs, “No, no. Not at all. I’m kinda glad it doesn’t.” Ryan shoots a look at Sebastian but leaves the hat and sunglasses alone. Ryan knows what that means, Sebastian doesn’t want to be seen and Ryan, never one for the limelight, is okay with that.   
At this point, the waitress had placed cups and a water pitcher between the two men. As soon as she turned to leave both Ryan and Sebastian reached for it. They awkwardly brushed fingertips and Ryan went to pull away. Sebastian saw this and quickly grabbed Ryan’s hand forcing Ryan to meet Sebastian’s steel grey eyes.   
“Thank you for agreeing to meet me today. I know people usually reach out later than I did, but I’m leaving for Atlanta soon and I wanted to meet with you before I left.” Ryan’s face fell when Sebastian said this. “Oh, no wait, I’m not like moving or anything like that. I have to go there for work it’ll be a few months tops I’m filming something, but I don’t leave until three weeks from tomorrow.” Ryan nodded and looked at Sebastian, “I guess that means you’ll have to ask me out again very soon.”   
Sebastian laughed softly and smiled at him, “I guess so then, are you free tomorrow?”  
“Not tomorrow, I have to go to a recording session. But how about this weekend?” Ryan smirked at Sebastian. “Are you trying to one up me Ryan?” Sebastian asks in a mocking manner. “Well maybe I am Sebastian. Maybe I am.”


End file.
